The Radio
Overview __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Mr. Bocor Information An innocous radio Rumor has it every now and then a mysterious voice speaks through this seemingly innocuous radio. According to the rumors, the things the voice says can lead to great opportunity to those that listen in. Inital Contact As you approach the Radio, you briefly hear what sounds like another voice talking, just under the sound of the music. You mess with the dial to try and tune it in better. Store The Radio does not sell any inspirations or enhancements. Story Arc The Hit List This List of 40 villains was complied by the vigilante group called Wyvern. It's called The Hit List and it contains what Wyvern considers the 40 most dangerous up and coming villains in the Rogue Isles. Your name is at the top of the list. You earned that place by stealing the list from them, and it all started when you heard about the list through the mysterious pirate broadcasts of Radio Free Opportunity. You decided to steal the list, and listened for moe information. The first step was to get the location of the list from a Wyvern representative who was meeting with members of the Legacy Chain. Though he wouldn't talk, you fund enough in his papers to pinpoint where Wyvern was putting the list together. The next step was to get the code-breaking programs you'd need to read the list. You stole them from Arachnos by forcing one of their technicians to access the Arachnos network for you. Finally, you broke in on Wyvern, defeated the agent who was compiling the list, destroyed their research, and made off with the last surviving copy of the Hit List itself. You auctioned the list off, but kept a copy. It's kind of nice to know that the forces of good consider you a threat. The profile on you is missing some information, and they got your eye color wrong, but there is one disturbing detail appended to your listing. Wyvern thinks you might be delusional because you seem to get information from a pirate radio station that no one else can hear. Missions Steal Outbreak from Lost Briefing You're listening to the radio you were told about as it plays top 40 hits from the mainland, when a new announcer breaks into the middle of a song: 'You may not know what you're hearing! You may think you're going crazy! But man-oh-man, even if you are crazy, that doesn't mean that you aren't really listening to the one true station for villain information: Radio! RADIO! RADIOOOOOOO! Free Opportunity! That's right, we are Radio Free Opportunity, home of the best information for villains with the right inclination! We have a special dedication going out right now! According to our callers, those zealous misfits called the Lost have their hands on a hot new mystery drug that's been causing quite an outbreak over in Paragon City. But what I want to know is, why should they get all the money? So, if you're listening, if you were to steal the new drug from the Lost and deliver it to the drop off points in Paragon City, that reward would be yours for the taking. Just keep an eye out for Longbow! They may be waiting to crash the party. Now, back to our music programming with some forgettable artist who no one will remember in a year.' The radio begins to play music again. You look around, but it seems as if no one else heard the announcer. The voice of 'Radio Free Opportunity' is quiet, but you remember what it said. If you steal the drug 'Outbreak' from the Lost, then you can take it to the drop off points and take the money yourself. Mission Objective(s) * Steal Outbreak from Lost * Defeate Lost Rector Clue: Canisters of 'Outbreak' These metallic canisters contain enough of the new drug 'Outbreak' to cause some severe headaches for the forces of law and order in Paragon City, and make you some decent money. Clue: List of drop-off points This is the list of drop-off points for the canisters of Outbreak. Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Plague Carrier Badge. Debriefing The radio is playing pop hits from last decade when you get back. You're about to twalk awy and chalk the whole thing up to an Arachnos psychological experiment when the music is interrupted mid-song by the voice of an announcer: 'And a big hello to all the villains and villettes out there in the Rogue Isles. In case you hadn't heard the news, the outbreak of Outbreak continues in Paragon City thanks to Port Oakes' own you, who just scored big by listening to: Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOO! Free Opportunity! You, keep listening and paying attention for more hot-hot-hits and hot-hot-tips. Remember, if you have the will to power, Radio Free Opportunity is here to provide the juice! And don't forget that Radio Free Opportunity can now be heard on the internet and even on your cell phone! We're everywhere!' The voice of Radio Free Opportunity cuts out and the radio begins to play another retro hit from yesteryear. The Radio seems to be talking only to you. Suddenly, you feel the urge to shop for Enhancements. Make Wyvern's 'Hit List' your business (Story Arc: The Hit List. Mission 1 of 3) Briefing You've been listening to the radio for a few minutes, waiting to hear the voice of Radio Free Opportunity's announcer. Just as you're about to turn it off in frustration, the familiar sound of the Radio Free Opportunity DJ breaks through the middle of a pop song in a crash of static: 'If you've got too much crime on your mind and too much power in your hands, then we're the radio station that's got info you need to do your worst deeds! It's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOO! Free Opportunity coming at'cha live from our top-secret location to all you all in the Rogue Isles. Now we have a long-play extended cut today for all best of the worst to groove on. It's like the top 40 of the best of the worst! So if you got the time and you have the inclination, then be a caller and join us today on the Hit List! With special guest stars Wyvern! The Legacy Chain! And Arachnos! It's gonna be star-studded wrong doing for whoever decides to make it their business, and my beloved listeners, whoever gets their hands on the Hit List is going to find that business is very good indeed!' Mission acceptance You listen closely to Radio Free Opportunity's announcer as he continues to talk: 'Now, Those vigilante villain hunters called Wyvern produce a yearly list of the biggest threats among the up-and-coming bad guys in the Rogue isles. The list is worth a lot of money, both to know who they plan to target, and for the bragging rights of being on top. All the real Villains out there are probably already wondering how they can get their hands on that list, right? And you are all real villains ain't you? Well, those Wyvern types are real-tightlipped, and won't just tell you where they're compiling it if you ask. The only people they do tell are their some-time partners in crime prevention, the Legacy Chain, because they want their input on who to keep an eye on and who's really just small change. So evil-doers of the Isles, if want the list, the first step would be to take out the Wyvern rep meeting with the Legacy Chain and beat where to find it out of him. And remember that you heard about it all here on Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO! Free Opportunity!' The voice on the radio is gone again, fading back into some pop song. But you know what you need. Mission Objective(s) * Beat Wyvern Rep for info There were rumours that this office is a front for the Legacy Chain. Looks like the rumors maybe true. Clue: The list's locations You gave the Wyvern group's representative a thorough going-over, but he never talked. Turns out he didn't need to. You found some papers on him that tell you all you need to know. Transfers, orders, escape routes. Put it together, and it points to where this guy was operating from. If you didn't know he was involved with the Hit List, it wouldn't mean anything. But you do, so it does. Debriefing You hear the voice od radio Free Opportunity the momet you turn on the radio: 'No, no, no! I told you! You're called 214! You're just too late. Our lucky caller was none other than that rising star among all the fallen, one of our favourite loyal listeners. In fact, VillainName's alreay on the move. Wyvern better be ready to change that list of theirs, because VillainName's already grabbing for a top place in it. And, if you're listening, stay tuned for more lore to make the big score, right after a word from our sponsors here on Radio! RADIO! RADIOOOOOO Free Opportunity!' Take the encryption programs you need from Arachnos (Story Arc: The Hit List. Mission 2 of 3) Briefing The voice of Radio Free Opportunity is already talking whn you tune back in: 'We're back, and the topic of the day is Wyvern's list of the biggest and the meanest of the newest of the black masks, the Hit List. The big-big news is that one of our own, none other than VillainName, is making a play for the list. With that villain on the case, you al better be ready to bid on your copies once VillainName has it safely tucked away. it ain't over yet, though. Those bad boys from Wyvern are crafty, and they're gonna have the whole thing coded up. Now if only VillainName had some code-breaking software to bust Wyvern's ciphers wide open. Too bad Arachnos won't lend out any of theirs, thay can break anything up to Nemesis Army codes. Of course, if Arachnos aren't willing to give, it becomes no less than a true villain's duty to take Take! TAAAAAKE!' Mission acceptance The voice of Radio Free Opportunity continues: So if you're looking for those code-breaking programs, you can't just rip an Arachnos Computer out of the wall and take it home. What you need it the programs, and to get them, you need a living (ain't that easy, guys) Arachnos Crypto-tec to access them and pull copies of the network. Oh, and that tech's going to be in a base, guarded by all kinds of Crazy Arachnos face-breakers who won't be happy to see you. That's just the kind of things you have to do if you're living a career of evil. So, get ready and get on it!' Mission Objective(s) * Force tech to get codebreakers * Kidnap technician You force your way past the outer defenses of the Arachnos base. Now their defenders should be here in force. Clue: Arachnos Cryptography Programs This disk contains Arachnos's latest code-breaking programs. They're able to crack anything short of Nemesis or Rikti encryption. Debriefing Radio Free Opportnity is already broadcating when you tune in: '... and that's why it's called the word on the street. But you've got better! Yu've got the word on the airwaves with Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO! Free Opportunity! Now if you've been a good listener and have been paying attention, then you've probably heard that VillainName is already way ahead of you, and already almost has Wyvern's hit list in hand. With the location where it's getting put together and the programs to break the codes and read it, VillainName is almost there. All that's left is getting it, my loyal listeners, getting it is never easy. Tune right back in when the time is right, and get ready to hear all about it! Steal the hit list from Wyvern (Story Arc: The Hit List. Mission 3 of 3) Briefing It takes maddening minutes to find it, but suddenly the announcer's voice explodes into the middle of a rock power ballad in a blast of static: 'Tune in, power up, and break out! It's your number one station for misanthropic information, it's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOO! Free Opportunity! Well as all you loyal listeners know, the stage is set. Now all that's left to find out is if VillainName can ake it all the way and actually get the list. You better watch out, though, VillainName! Wyvern ain't going to let this go easy! And we all want to see who's at the top of that list! Mission acceptance Radio Free Opportunity's announcer doesn't even pause for breath, but keeps talking: The Wyvern base in the place, but only one villain know where to go. And once VillainName gets there, is ain't gonna be easy. The list is going to be defended, and thoe defenders are going to have to take the big fall, and that's not all. To get that list to be worth every penny, peso, and euro of dinero, it's got to be the only copy left. The only way to do that is to destroy all of Wyvern's research so that they won't be able to make another copy! So, if you're listening, you should know what to do. So, go bust some white-mask faces, because we want to hear all about it here on Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOOO! Free Opportunity! Mission Objective(s) This office is nice. It won't be after you're done with it, but it's nice right now. * Get the Hit List * Steal List * Find 3 research files * Beat Guardian This office is nice. It won't be after you're done with it, but it's nice right now. Clue: The Hit List This encoded list of villains is Wyvern's best estimate of who the most dangerous new villains in the Rogue Isles are. Debriefing As the final bids come in for the Hit List, you tune in to find Radio Free Opportunity is already playing: 'We're the ones you hear when you're making normal folks fear, it's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOOOOO! Free opportunity! And the talk of the day is none other than VillainName. We only hope that you're enjoying those ill-goten gains. Wyverns' gonna reel from this for a while, but we all have one big big question: VillainName, did you put yourself on the top of that list? C'mon, you can tell us. No, wait, you don't have to tell us a thing. Of course you did! Because you made Wyvern put you there, because you learned about it. And it all happened because you listened to the broadcast for the outcasts, the back-beats for the beat-downers, the one, the only: Radio! RADIO! RADIOOOOOOOOOO Free Opportunity!' Find the location of the Wyvern Financier We are the sound of the end times! We are the DJ at the party at ground zero! With the best info for the worst of you, it's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOOOOOO Free Opportunity! Now, it seems that we've been losing a lot of listeners lately, and it ain't been to that easy listening station. Ah, no, my honorless thieves, we've been seeing loyal listeners sent back to the Big Zig in Paragon through the efforts of a mysterious group of vigilantes who can themselves Wyvern. Now, you're probably thinking "But Radio Free Opportunity, this doesen't matter to me, because I'n mot a loser" Well, we know you are not a loser, you're cool like Villain because you're listening to us right now, aren't you? So here's the deal: These Wyvern types are meeting this very day with one of their secret financiers. That's a chance to hurt them and line your pockets at the same time. A real two for one. But we gotta give everyone a chance, so if you want to know where they're going to be meeting, be caller 13! It could be you! Mission acceptance The phone picks up immediately, and you hear the voice of Radio Free Opportunity on the other end. "Congratulations, Villain! You're our 13th caller! Who ever would have guessed? You'll be after the financier and whoever he's meeting with. They should have what you're looking for on them. Now take down this adress and remember to tune in to Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOOOOOO Free Opportunity! You get the adress just as the announcer hangs up. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat the Wyvern financier Debriefing As you're counting the money you stoleand thinking of all the influence it will get you, you hear the voice of Radio Free Opportunity break in to whatever the radio was tuned to before It's Radio RADIO! RADIOOOOOOOOOO Free Opportunity! Where evil always wins, even when good plays it smart. The big news today is Villain's daring theft from Wyvern. With their operating budget stolen, no one knows what they're going to do. Now I wonder where Villain found out about that little job? Oh, yeah! I remember! It was right here on Radio Free Opportunity! External Links * * The Radio Speaks - The missions from The Radio are brought to life by Prof J.